mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Happy Helps Out (story)
Mr. Happy is a very happy sort of a fellow. And he likes everyone else to be happy as well. The other day he met someone who's about as far from being happy as you can get. That someone was Mr Grumble. Mr Grumble was fishing. "Morning Mr Grumble!-" said Mr Happy. "SHH!" "Sorry," whispered Mr Happy, "have you caught anything yet?" "Yes. I caught a cold." grumbled Mr Grumble. "I've been sitting here all night and I haven't seen one fish. This has to be the most boring thing in the world! I hate fishing." "If you don't mind my asking," said Mr Happy, "then why are you fishing?" "Because Mr Quiet said it was fun. And you can see I'm trying to find something I like doing. I want a Hobby." Mr Happy looked at Mr Grumble. He almost laughed because the idea of Mr Grumble 'liking something' seems so ridiculous, but he thought better of it. Instead he said: "Come on, I'll help you." As they walked along together Mr Happy thought long and hard. And while he was thinking Mr Grumble grumbled. He grumbled about the noise the birds were making. He grumbled about having to walk. But most of all, he grumbled about not having a hobby. He wasn't called Mr Grumble for nothing. The first house they got to was Mr Greedy's. Mr Happy explained why they were there. "What's your hobby?" asked Mr Grumble. "I like eating." said Mr Greedy with relish. "How does that sound?" asked Mr Happy. Mr Grumble thought for a moment and said: "Let's try it." So the three of them want to a restaurant and Mr Greedy ordered. The most extraordinary amount of food arrived at the table and Mr Greedy began to eat. Mr Grumble watched. There was no doubt about it, the thing Mr Greedy liked to do most was eat and he was very good at it. But Mr Happy soon realized that it was not going to suit Mr Grumble. So they left Mr Greedy to his eating. They met Little Miss Giggles next. "What's your hobby?" asked Mr Grumble. "I - *giggles* I like giggling!" giggled Miss Giggles. So they went to the circus to see the clowns. And Miss Giggles giggled, and Mr Happy laughed, and Mr Grumble frowned. "I don't like custard pies." grumbled Mr Grumble. It proved to be a very long day for Mr Happy. They tried everything. They went to Mr Lazy's house but Mr Grumble did not like sleeping during the day. They went to Little Miss Neat's house but Mr Grumble did not like tidying up. They went to Mr Messy's house but Mr Grumble didn't like making a mess. They tried telling jokes with Mr Funny and looking through keyholes with Mr Nosey... but nothing was right. In fact nothing was left! Mr Happy had run out of ideas. Just as the sun was setting they saw Mr Impossible come down the lane towards them. "Now is anybody should be able to help, that somebody ought to be Mr Impossible." said Mr Happy. "Hello, Mr Impossible," he said, "You're just the person we're looking for! Mr Grumble wants a hobby! Can you think of anything he will like doing?" "That would be ... impossible" said Mr Impossible, and went on his way. "Hmph!" huffed Mr Grumble, and stomped off home. It was the next morning whilst reading the paper at breakfast that Mr Happy had an idea. He rushed round to Mr Grumble's house and knocked on the door. "Go away!" said a particular grumpy voice from inside. "It's me, Mr Happy!" said Mr Happy, "I've had an idea! Lots of people collect things for a hobby, like stamps. Now, look at that!" he said, and passed Mr Grumble the paper he had been reading. "There is a whole page of letters from the readers." "And?" said Mr Grumble. "Most of those letters are complaints." explained Mr Happy. "You enjoy grumbling so your hobby can be collecting other people's complaints!" Mr Grumble looked at Mr Happy and then for the first time, in a very long time, Mr Grumble smiled. A very small smile but a smile all the same. Category:Stories